


His Only Comfort

by KLLovesBands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, draco being upset makes me upset, draco is soft, someone help the poor bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Draco is upset and all he wants is you.i’m terrible at summaries but ya know, takes place around Half-Blood Prince





	His Only Comfort

The room was dead silent. But it was peaceful. It wasn’t an awkward silence or that kind of quiet that fills the room and makes you feel uncomfortable, it was nice.

His fingers slowly drew circles on your back as you laid restfully with your head on his chest. The only sounds that you could hear was his soft breathing and his steady heartbeat. It beat calmly and you could tell he was relaxed too.

Draco had told you earlier he was having a really bad day, and he wasn’t much for discussing his feelings. You asked, but he claimed he didn’t want to talk about it. Instead, you two headed to his room, luckily his roommates weren’t there. Both of you had just been laying together, peacefully, enjoying each other’s company without even speaking for a couple hours now.

You breathed in his, no doubt expensive, cologne along with a scent you couldn’t describe as anything other than simply Draco. You longed for him to speak with you about the current problems plaguing his mind, but this worked too. You knew he had family issues, his dad especially, but you didn’t want to pry or be nosy.

You exhaled softly and started to stir, which startled Draco, due to the look on his face. You gave him a small smile and began to move to get up. The arm that was calmly stroking you before gripped you in a protective yet not aggressive manner.

“Where are you going?” He asked curiously, his hand not releasing its grip.

“It’s getting late, Draco. Almost curfew.” You replied with a sincerely guilty tone.

“Don’t leave yet.” His voice was soft and quiet, as if he was scared to say the wrong thing and lose you. You rarely saw this side of him, and it worried you.

You didn’t speak, but your facial expression gave away your feelings. He looked scared, a fear that no doubt went beyond you heading to your own room for the night. A fear that had been brought on him recently and was weighing him down. He looked tired, and almost sickly at how much was on his mind.

“Please.” His voice was barely above a whisper, and you couldn’t tell if he was about to cry or not, but you sure as hell couldn’t leave now.

You settled back into his chest, and he gratefully wrapped his arm around you. You held onto him in your own, and breathed in his scent again. You realized this was as comforting to him as it was for you, and you were glad you could help him even if it wasn’t with words.

Draco had been so different this year compared to all the past years, it made you wonder what could have possibly happened that changed his demeanor so much. Whatever it was, you were going to find out eventually and get him through it. No one else wanted to help him, so you’d have to be enough. And you were, for him.

“I’m not leaving you, Draco. I promise.” You began to draw irregular shapes on his chest as you laid there. He appreciated your touch. “You’re not going to lose me. I’ll be here through whatever you’re going through.”

Draco’s chest heaved slightly, and a single tear fell down his cheek. He tried to be discreet so you wouldn’t notice. You wouldn’t bring it up right now, but you noticed. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on everything good he had. You. Your scent. Your touch. The way you laid so gently on top of him. Your warmth. It was so comforting. He knew he couldn’t do this without you. You were his rock, his everything. He couldn’t get through this mess with the Death Eaters without having you at the end of the day. All of this was driving him mad. But he had you.

He loved you more than he loved anything, save his mom of course. You helped him through this when you didn’t even know what was wrong. And he wanted to tell you, he wanted to so bad. But, he didn’t want you getting involved and getting injured or worse. He couldn’t take that risk.

All he knew is that you were what was going to get him through this. No matter how bad it got, he had you.


End file.
